Moonlight
by Winky-Chan
Summary: Edward precisou viajar com Emmett, e não pode levar Bella... No que isso vai dar?


**Queria matar o Jake agora.**

**Por culpa dele, eu só poderia sair com o Edward durante duas horas, e o resto das visitas, que também eram cronometradas, o Charlie ficava me marcando. Mas não era com o Edward que eu andava de moto e me arrebentava toda, e sim, com o Jacob.**

**Charlie burro! E Renée ainda apóia. Epa, desde quando eu pensava de um modo tão infantil? Bem, eu tenho que entender o lado dele né... Mas que ele é meio burrinho, ninguém pode negar...**

**-Bella, você está pensativa hoje – Comentou Edward, praticamente cantando no meu ouvido**

**Já eram umas duas da manhã, e eu não costumo pensar muito esse horário, deve ser por isso que eu não estava nem um pouco cansada, mas eu estava com raiva**

**-Não é nada Edward – eu disse o abraçando – Eu só estou me achando meio infantil, tenho tido pensamentos tão egoístas que você nem imagina – confessei**

**Ele sentou na cama, e me olhou levantando uma sobrancelha, meio desconfiado, até assim ele era lindo, porque nem eu com meu melhor sorriso era tão bonita assim?**

**-O que houve Bella?**

**-Aquela história da Moto, do Jacob**

**-Ah, o Lobisomem – Ele disse com um pouco de nojo a última palavra**

**-Edward! – Disse olhando para ele com reprovação**

**-O Que foi? Eu não posso ler seus pensamentos mas sei que você está morrendo de raiva dele meu amor – Ele me abraçou**

**Eu deitei no colo dele, enquanto ele acariciava minha cabeça, e adormeci.**

**No dia seguinte eu acordei, fiz tudo que deveria fazer, e fui pegar minha picape, era estranho que Edward ainda não tivesse passado pra me pegar naquela manhã, ele sempre chegava pelo menos antes deu tomar café da manhã.**

**E quando eu girei a chave para abrir minha picape vermelha, eu ouço a buzina do meu volvo prata preferido. Eu me virei, o Edward tinha saído do carro, e eu me aproximei e toquei meus lábios nos deles, depois ele abriu a porta do carona para mim, e eu entrei. Ele rapidamente entrou no carro.**

**-Demorou hoje – eu comentei sorrindo**

**-Amor, é que Emmett hoje estava me enchendo**

**-Mas ele sempre te enche – eu estava agoniada, ele nunca me dava explicações.**

**Ele deu aquele sorriso torto que me fazia esquecer da vida, e disse:**

**-Não Fo nada grave, ele só ganhou uma aposta de mim**

**-Aposta?**

**-Emmett é louco por apostas – ele sorriu encantador – Ele costuma apostar com Jasper, mas desta vez, fui o alvo**

**O celular do Edward tocou**

**Em movimentos rápidos, ele atendeu o telefone, e falou tão rápido que era impossível que minha audição humana ouvisse, ele parecia discutir, eu só ouvi pequenas coisas, como: Hoje ; Alice ; Não ... e depois ouvi o nome de Rosalie.**

**Ele desligou o telefone, e disse:**

**-Bella amor, vou te deixar na escola, e vou embora depois do almoço, sua picape vai estar lá antes de tudo – ele disse desanimado**

**-O que aconteceu? – perguntei enquanto ele parou o carro no semáforo**

**-Austrália. Emmett. Depois do almoço – ele me respondeu, provavelmente, com muita raiva**

**Assim que o sinal ficou verde, ele arrastou o carro em uma velocidade incrível, eu já deveria estar acostumada, mas dessa vez, foi demais**

**-Vão fazer o que lá? – perguntei aflita**

**-Caçar cangurus – ele respondeu com um tom brincalhão na voz – Emmett adora cangurus, e faz um tempo que ele não caça uns**

**-Mas porque você?**

**-Se for Alice, ela nem vai acompanhá-lo na caça, e sim, levá-lo ao shopping, Rosalie odeia cangurus, Carlisle não concorda que vamos para um lugar tão ensolarado, mas agora lá é inverno, Esme não quer viajar, e Jasper teria que levar Alice, que odeia fazer compras sozinha – ele lamentou – E eu perdi a aposta, e vou com ele**

**-Eu vou ficar bem – minha voz falhou**

**-Esse final de semana, você vai passar com Alice – ele disse sorrindo**

**Pronto, era o que eu temia. O fim de semana inteirinho fazendo compras. Isso era uma tortura, ela me tratava como uma Barbie Califórnia, ou uma Polly Pocket, que dava pra por mil roupas. Essa semana mesmo tinha sumido uns 3 casacos e aparecido mas 3 outras roupas...**

**-Cuidado com Alice – Edward alertou – Da última vez que eu acompanhei ela em compras, ela comprou até um ar-condicionado.**

**Eu tremi, imaginando o que ela não ia comprar dessa vez, para mim, óbvio... Biquínis, telescópios, aquecedores, computadores novos, uns três caminhões de roupas**

**-E foi um ar-condicionado para cada cômodo da casa – ele completou, me deixando mais nervosa**

**-Sem contar da vez que ela tentou comprar o guarda-roupa de uma vizinha nossa, antes de morarmos em Forks, ela diz até hoje que é porque era uma peça única, e que não iria encontrar em nenhum outro lugar – ele disse rindo aquele riso lindo que só ele tinha**

**Ele estacionou na vaga de sempre, eu me virei para ele**

**-Edward, a chave – tirei a chave da picape e dei para ele**

**Ele encostou os lábios nos meus, e fomos para a aula**

**Quando o sinal tocou, e fomos até o refeitório, ele me beijou, cumprimentou Alice, e foi embora.**

**-Bella! Que bom! Carlisle já falou com Charlie, hoje vamos até Port Angels fazer compras e mais compras!**

**-Alice, quando o Edward volta? – perguntei sem jeito**

**-Uma semana – ela respondeu contente**

**Suspirei.**

**Mike passou por mim, e viu que Edward não estava, ele se sentou ao meu lado**

**-Oi Bella, Oi Alice, Ângela, Ben**

**-Oi – todos respondemos em coro**

**-Onde está Jéssica? – perguntei**

**-Doente. Catapora – ele não parecia triste, e sim, super exitado – e onde está o seu – ele engasgou – namorado? Juro que ele estava aqui mais cedo**

**-Teve que ir para a Austrália – Alice respondeu por mim – Casamento do irmão biológico dele, ele foi adotado por outra família – Alice mentiu tão bem quanto Edward**

**Quando ela acabou a frase, passaram alunos do 1º ano vendendo rifas. Alice correu feito uma louca para comprar, deixando todos do refeitório boquiabertos. Pelo que eu vi, ela comprou umas cinqüenta rifas.**

**-Nunca vi algo assim antes – Mike comentou enquanto ela comprava**

**-Para ser sincera, eu também não – confessei**

**-Bella, nós vamos ao cinema amanhã – Ângela começou – Quer ir conosco?**

**-Não sei, se Alice me liberar...**

**-Ela pode ir junto – Ben completou**

**-Quem vai? – Perguntei sorrindo**

**-Eu, Mike, Ang, Você, Alice, Eric, e uns dois amigos meus – ele disse sorrindo**

**Eu pensei. Livraria-me de um dia inteiro de compras, na companhia de Alice**

**-Eu topo – respondi com a minha melhor cara de empolgação – Qual será o filme – perguntei mega animada**

**-007 – Bem respondeu com os olhos brilhando**

**-Prefiro High School Musical 3 – Ângela disse**

**Nesse momento, todos olharam para Ângela, e dissemos em coro:**

**-Não**

**-Foi só uma sugestão – ela disse olhando para baixo**

**-007, combinado – eu disse como se fosse a voz final**

**-Tem certeza que a Alice vai? – Mike perguntou**

**-Acho que sim – respondi desconfiada**

**-Da última vez que fomos ao cinema, e você levou um de seus amigos...**

**-Mike, foi VOCÊ quem passou mal – eu lembrei**

**Alice dançou até a mesa com um saco de rifas**

**-Alice, vamos ao cinema amanhã? – Eu perguntei**

**-Com uma condição – ela colocou ênfase na palavra condição, e eu tremi – eu posso te arrumar?**

**-Pode – agora sim eu estava perdida, iria parecer a Barbie desfile de moda, mesmo nem sendo bonita.**

**-Bella, amanhã eu posso te pegar em casa – Mike começou a dizer**

**-Nada disso, ela vai comigo – Alice cantou**

**Eu temia tanto o dia de hoje a tarde, e comecei a temer o de amanhã também .**

* * *

Nota da autora: Finalmente uma Fic de Twilight MINHA *-*

Mil desculpas aos leitores de "Hate That I Love You" por esperarem o 3º cap desde maio (?

Um dia eu posto (Y

Sim, falando de "Moonlight"

É uma transição de New Moon pra Eclipse, e o Edward só da as caras de novo no 4º cap. e muita coisa vai acontecer... Eu sei, esse começo ta meio "chatinho"

Mas quem ta acostumado com minhas fics, webs... sabe que eu sempre ponho lenha na fogueira =D

Beijos,

Mila


End file.
